Time Traveling
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Because of new technology following the Second Civil War, some Jericho citizens are sent back in time. People in the past are going to be shocked.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jericho.

**Prologue**

Jake, Stanley, Mimi, Eric, Gail, and Heather didn't except to be sent back to the past. New technology following the Second Civil War had improved. They just weren't expecting it to work.

They ended up in the past a year before the bombs, but they would be unable to change anything. Their time was now frozen and the past was unable to be changed.

"I can't believe this," Jake whined to Eric.

Eric laughed at his older brother.

"So what time in the future are you from," asked EJ Green.

"We're from 2008," Jake explained as the baby in the carrier next to him started crying.

"What's wrong," Heather Green asked her son.

The baby continued to cry. "Are you hungry," Jake asked his son.

"What's his name?" Johnston asked.

"Johnston Jacob Green III," Jake answered.

"We nicknamed him Jack," Heather told him.

"And he's going to marry one of our daughters," Mimi Richmond said proudly.

Stanley and Jake rolled their eyes. Both Heather and Mimi believed that Jack Green and Isabella Richmond were going to get married when they were older.

"Where's Bonnie?" asked the past version of Gail.

Everyone in the group froze, and the people in the past just knew that Bonnie was dead.

The people in the past were about to get many shocks.

The people in the future were going to have to explain a lot.

TBC

* * *

I came up with idea a long time ago. I love time travel fics. I wanted to do one for Jericho because I wanted Johnston to see how Jake had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Jericho, Carry on Wayward Son, Imagine, or Wanted: Dead or Alive.

Info: The year in the past is 2005. The 2008 citizens got sent to 2005.

**Chapter Two**

"Make him stop," a six months pregnant Heather demanded of her husband when baby Jack started crying again.

"Babe, of course I'll stop him," Jake said as he took Jack out of the stroller Past Gail had retrieved from the basement.

"He's adorable," April commented as Jake began singing _Carry on Wayward Son _to Jack. It was one of Jake's favorite songs. It was also one of Eric and Johnston's favorite songs. Johnston had sometimes sung it to his sons to get them to fall asleep.

"Thanks," Heather commented as she sat down in a chair.

"He was born after a thirty-one hour labor," Gail told the people from the past.

"I was tired," Heather said.

When _Carry on Wayward Son _didn't lull Jack to sleep, Jake started singing _Imagine_. Johnston had always sung it to Jake when he was growing up. Jake loved the song so much he usually ended up putting it on repeat.

Johnston came into the room just as Jake began singing _Imagine. _He froze for a second, but smiled.

Jack fell asleep just as Jake finished singing. He smiled and set his now sleeping down into the stroller.

"How old is he and how far along are you?" Past Gail asked Heather.

Heather smiled. "I'm six months pregnant and Jack is eleven months old," she explained.

"I knocked her up really fast," Jake told his father, as Stanley began laughing.

Heather glared at her husband, but broke into a smile. "How long have you been married?" April asked them.

"Fourteen months," Jake said. Johnston turned to stare at his son.

"We had our wedding day planned before we learned I was pregnant," Heather explained.

"We didn't want to postpone the wedding because we love each other so much," Jake said. Johnston nodded.

"What are you having?" Past Gail asked.

"We're waiting until the delivery room," Heather said.

"I want a girl to complete our family," Jake said.

"So do I," Heather confessed.

"What are you going to name the baby?" April asked.

"They won't tell us," Mimi whined.

"They kept Jack's name a secret until he was born," Stanley said.

"How has everything been going?" Johnston asked Eric, noticing the look of hurt on Jake's face as his father ignored him.

"Good," Eric answered, but he had noticed Jake's face. Jake still had days where he cried for their father, but Jack and Heather made him happy.

"Who's mayor now that I'm dead?" Johnston asked. He figured it was Eric. He had been grooming him for the position for awhile.

"I am," Jake announced, shocking Past Gail, April, and Johnston.

"How'd that happen?" the shocked Johnston asked.

"He's a hero," Gail proudly said.

"In Iraq?" asked Johnston.

"Second Civil War. He's in the history books," Eric said.

"Stop saying that," an embarrassed Jake protested.

"It's true though," Mimi pointed out.

"He beat Gray Anderson. He got the vote of everyone in town. No one voted for Gray at all," Stanley explained.

"Wow," Johnston said. Jake nodded in agreement.

_Wanted: Dead or Alive _by Bon Jovi came on the radio. Eric and Jake shared a look.

The two launched in an extremely off-key version of the song, and laughed the entire time.

They were happy for now, but things were about to get bad.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Jericho or "Jungle Love" by the Steve Miller Band.

Jake and Stanley smiled as _Jungle Love _began playing on the radio. The two had always loved the Steve Miller Band.

"You two love this band way too much," Heather whined to her husband.

Jake laughed. "No we don't," he assured his wife.

"I don't believe you," Heather said, laughing.

"So why don't you like talking about being a war hero?" EJ Green asked his grandson. Jake shrugged, embarrassed.

"He's very modest," Eric said.

"Three generations of Green in war and being elected the mayor is good," EJ complimented.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

The door opened, and Rick Harton, a Jericho resident, stepped in.

"Mayor Green?" he called.

"Yeah"? asked Jake the same time as Johnston.

"Not mayor yet," Gail sing-songed to her son.

"Habit," Jake explained when his father gave him a weird look.

"What's up?" Johnston asked Rick.

"We have a problem with Dina Chaz," Rick explained. Johnston groaned.

"I'll leave now," he promised.

"Who's Dina Chaz?" Jake asked Eric.

"This woman who wants to change things in town," Past Gail explained.

Jake nodded in understanding.

Johnston returned an hour and half later.

Gail was discussing baby things with Mimi and Stanley, while Heather fed Jake.

"So how are you dealing with my death?" a concerned Johnston asked Jake.

"Okay now," Jake answered.

"What does that mean?" Johnston asked Eric. Jake sighed in frustration. This was his past father, the one who didn't know yet that he was proud of his son.

"It means he fell apart after you died," Eric explained.

"Fell apart how?" asked the concerned Past Gail.

"He blocked Dad's funeral and burial completely out of his mind. He doesn't remember it," Eric said.

"He cried over how much Johnston loved Gail," said Mimi.

"He started lashing out at everyone and then cried himself to sleep for weeks," Stanley explained.

"Jake was diagnosed with clinical depression," Gail told them.

"It stems from your death," Mary told Johnston.

"I'm fine now and I'm here," Jake pointed out, annoyed.

"We know you are," Eric said.

"I still get sad sometimes," Jake informed his father, trying to choke down the sobs he always got when thought of his father.

When he realized he wouldn't succeed, Jake bolted to the porch and sat down against the wall. He began to cry.

TBC

* * *

The next update should be soon. Look for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Jericho or the song Imagine.

"Hi, Kiddo," Johnston said to Jake.

"Hi," Jake answered back, still crying.

"What's wrong?" Johnston asked his oldest son.

"I miss you so much," Jake confessed, dissolving into harsher sobs.

Johnston took his son into his arms and began rocking Jake back and forth.

"I'm not a baby," Jake protested, even though he was finally beginning to feel better.

"You're still my son," Johnston pointed out.

"Can you sing to me?" the heartbroken Jake asked. Johnston nodded and began to sing _Imagine. _

Jake hummed as his father sang, and felt himself calming down.

"How long have you been dealing with my death alone?" Johnston asked.

"Since the day you died," Jake replied.

"Kiddo, you need to lean on someone occasionally, whether it's your wife, mother, brother, or Stanley."

"It hurts too much," Jake sobbed.

"That hurt will always be there, but it'll fade," EJ told his grandson.

"I miss you too," Jake confessed.

"That's okay to miss them. I still cry for your father sometimes," Gail confessed.

"I need to be strong," Jake insisted.

"No, you don't. You can break down sometimes," the pregnant Heather assured her husband.

"I'm the oldest," Jake informed them.

"That doesn't mean you have to be a rock," EJ said.

"I love you," Jake told his father. He hadn't had a chance to say it before his father's death, and had always regretted it.

"I love you too, Baby," Johnston informed him. Jake finally stopped crying and smiled at the past version of his father.

Jake stood up with some help from Stanley.

A bright light engulfed the time travelers. The people in the past didn't see it, however.

When the bright light disappeared, the time travelers were in the right time.

Mimi and Stanley had twins named Rowan and Isabelle. They would have fifteen more kids in the years to come.

Jake and Heather welcomed a daughter they named Abigail Bonnie April Green.

Jack Green became the eventual mayor of Jericho, after Jake retired. He eventually married Isabelle Richmond, joining the Green and Richmond families for good.

Jake had changed for the better in his trip to the past. He had gotten what he wanted.

The End

* * *

In case you didn't get it, Jake needed the confession of love from his father to finally accept Johnston's death. Please review. I want to know what you thought of it. Look for more Jericho stories in the future.


End file.
